


Captain's Wrath

by Katie_Flint



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: slytherin100, Drabble, F/M, Hogwarts, Originally Posted on LiveJournal, Team rivalry, gryffindor tower, silliness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 14:47:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9077194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katie_Flint/pseuds/Katie_Flint
Summary: Oliver catches a certain slytherin closer to his teammate than he'd like...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Probably a bit silly, but I smiled at the thought of it all.

  
Marcus knew he was a better trick flyer than Wood. Right now he was proving it, for the sake of his own skin.  
  
“Get back here Flint, I’m gonna knock you round like a bloody bludger!”  
  
Merlin, it was like this prick thought Flint had been flirting with a Gryffindor girl from her tower window. Which, Marcus definitely had been, and flirting with one of Oliver’s players too.  
  
Marcus felt he was going to cherish the look on poor Wood’s face when he’d rounded the castle wall to see little Katie Bell, his youngest chaser, snogging on a bloody Slytherin.


End file.
